The First Time He Saw It
by shewolf2000
Summary: He was four the first time he saw it. Teddy Lupin, shocked awake by a nightmare and finding his parents bedroom empty, goes down to the sitting room where he finds his mummy sleeping curled up next to a gigantic wolf. How will he react? Three-shot, Remus and Tonks alive. Lupin family drama/fluff!
1. After A Nightmare

Author's Notes: AU, everything the same except Remus and Tonks didn't die. You know the drill :)

* * *

The First Time He Saw It

He was four the first time he saw it.

He awoke with a gasp, looking wildly around. It had been a nightmare. A really really bad nightmare. He clutched Greeny, his stuffed turtle, to his chest and tried not to be scared anymore. But every dark shadow of his room could hold a monster, ready to jump out at him at any moment.

He wasn't safe here. He jumped out of bed, headed for the door, tripped, fell, whimpered, jumped back up, fumbled with the door handle, and raced down the hall and into Mummy and Daddy's room. He would be safe here. Mummy and Daddy would protect him from the monsters in the shadows.

Except Mummy and Daddy weren't there.

Teddy gazed at Mummy and Daddy's bed, neatly made and with nobody lying in it. Panic grabbed at his four-year-old heart. Why weren't they in their bed when Teddy needed them?

"Daddy?" Teddy whispered, not wanting the monsters to hear him as he made his way back into the hall and headed for the stairs. "Mummy?"

He crept down the stairs as quietly as possible. There were no sounds but the creaking of the stairs beneath his feet and his own frightened breathing in his ears. At the bottom of the stairs he saw that the sitting room door was open and a flickering light inside suggested that the fire was lit.

Feeling relieved, Teddy headed straight for the sitting room and took a few steps inside.

And that was the first time he saw it.

The four-year-old boy stopped dead in his tracks. Lying curled on the rug in front of the fire under a thick knitted blanket from Mrs. Weasley that usually hung over the back of the couch, was Mummy. She was sleeping, but instead of a pillow, her bright pink head lay on the back of a gigantic grey wolf. It had long pointy fangs and eerie yellow eyes that were watching the fire.

It was Teddy's small gasp that alerted the wolf to his presence. It lifted its giant head and turned so that its glowing yellow eyes stared directly at Teddy.

Teddy opened his mouth, ready to let lose a scream loud enough to wake his mummy, the neighbors, and, quite possibly, the dead.

But then…he didn't. Mouth hanging open, he stared at the wolf. The wolf stared back. It looked…afraid?

Teddy couldn't say what it was about the wolf that made him think the wolf looked afraid, only that it did. The wolf was frightened, he was sure of it. Except…that didn't make any sense. Why would a great wolf, large enough to swallow the little four-year-old in two bites, be afraid of him? He was small. He didn't even know any magic like Mummy or Daddy. He didn't have any kind of weapon, only Greeny. So why did the wolf look so scared? And why did Teddy feel less so?

Tentatively, Teddy took a few steps closer to the wolf. The wolf made a startled movement, as though to back away from the approaching boy, but stopped as its actions disturbed the woman lying next to it. Mummy made a small noise in her sleep as her pillow moved, then shifted slightly to bury her face more deeply in the grey fur on the wolf's back and became still once more. The wolf looked at Mummy, its frightened, now bordering on panicked looking eyes moving between Mummy and Teddy. It didn't try to move again, but simply stared as Teddy came closer and closer.

Teddy stopped right next to Mummy and the wolf. Teddy eyes roamed over the wolf, taking in its massive frame, the sharp tips on the ends of its paws, its pointy fangs that were so big that they hung out of either side off its firmly closed mouth, and finally the yellow eyes that were still staring at him unblinkingly.

It should have been scary. It should have been terrifying.

But it wasn't.

The wolf was a beast, a monster, but something about the expression in the wolf's yellow eyes as it and Teddy continued to stare at each other told Teddy that it wasn't going to hurt him. Something about it made him feel…safe?

Was that right? Did he feel safe? Really?

But yes. Yes he did feel safe. Teddy was surprised at how safe he felt standing just a foot away from the jaws of a monster.

He looked at Mummy, suddenly remembering the reason why he had come looking for her in the first place. He thought about waking her up to tell her that he had had a nightmare. That's what he usually did when he went to crawl into bed with his parents. Well, not usually. Usually he woke Daddy because he wasn't as grumpy as Mummy when woken in the middle of the night and he had to tell someone because he had to hear them tell him it was going to be alright.

He had to tell someone…

"I had a nightmare," Teddy told the wolf.

The wolf continued to look at him, then, slowly, it nodded.

Teddy's eyes grew wide. The wolf had nodded! It was almost like…like it had understood him.

"Mummy and Daddy weren't in their room," Teddy explained further. The wolf nodded again.

"Greeny was scared," Teddy told the wolf, "he doesn't like nightmares. I wasn't scared, but Greeny wanted us to find Mummy and Daddy." The wolf nodded.

"That's my mummy," Teddy said, pointing a small hand at the woman with her face buried in the wolf's fur, his other hand still clutching Greeny to his chest. "I…I don't know where my daddy is," he admitted, frowning.

The wolf's eyes looked very sad as it nodded once again. Teddy felt a little touched that the wolf was so worried that he couldn't find Daddy.

"It's okay," Teddy assured the wolf, "he'll come back. Sometimes he leaves, or sometimes Mummy leaves, but they always come back. And if they both have to leave then I go stay with Harry or with Gran, but they always come and get me."

The wolf nodded again.

Teddy shuffled his feet, looking at the wolf rather sheepishly. "Do you…do you ever have nightmares?" he asked. The wolf nodded earnestly. "Really?" Ted asked, amazed. He felt less sheepish knowing that even big and powerful wolves sometimes have nightmares.

"Oh, err, I'm Teddy," he said, suddenly remembering his manners. Introducing yourself to new people was the polite thing to do. He supposed the same thing went for new animals. "And this is Greeny," he added holding out the stuffed turtle for the wolf's inspection. "My daddy gave him to me." The wolf nodded again, looking a bit happier than it had done so far. Teddy smiled.

"Daddy and I got him at the zoo," he said excitedly. "Daddy took me there and we saw lots of _aminals_." He told the wolf all about his trip to the zoo with his daddy, how he had liked all the animals, but he liked the turtles the best. The wolf listened to his story intently, nodding at all the right times. Teddy liked how good a listener the wolf was. Sometimes grown-ups didn't listen to him because he was just a kid. Daddy always listened to him though, and so did Harry. Mummy and Gran were pretty good listeners if they didn't get distracted, but the wolf's completely focused attention reminded him much more of Daddy and Harry.

Teddy explained that he had been scared when they first went into the building with the turtles because it was dark, so his daddy picked him up and he had felt safer. He had liked the turtles that walked around on the land in their little tanks, but his favorite were the big ones in the big tank of blue water that swam around with flipper-like feet coming out of their shells. He and Daddy stood in front of their tank for a long time, watching the turtles move back and forth, Daddy carrying him from side to side so they could follow the turtles' movements across the tank.

"Then we went to the shop and Daddy told me to pick out a turtle and I picked Greeny," Teddy finished his story happily. "I named him Greeny 'cause he's green," Teddy explained.

The wolf nodded in fervent agreement with his name choice. Teddy smiled. He really liked the wolf.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Teddy asked. The wolf gave its most enthusiastic nod yet and Teddy's smile grew wider. He liked making new friends.

He reached out a hand to the wolf and it looked momentarily frightened again. Teddy put his hand on top of the wolf's head and patted it several times. The wolf's eyes were very round. It looked…surprised, Teddy decided.

"I'm glad we're friends," Teddy told the wolf as he patted it. "I think I'll call you … Wolfie."

Yes, Teddy thought. That was a good name for his new friend. He really was good at naming things (e.g. Greeny the green turtle).

"Is that alright?" he asked, removing his hand and watching the wolf closely. The wolf nodded.

"Good," Teddy said, sitting down on the rug to continue his chat with the wolf, "you're my new friend Wolfie. You can't be my best friend though 'cause Daddy's my best friend," he explained.

"Mummy's my friend too, but Mummy has to work a lot. Daddy stays home with me and we do lots of stuff together. Sometimes he takes me places like the zoo or the park or Hogsmeade. I like when we go to Hogsmeade 'cause we go to the candy store and try all the chocolate, but don't tell Mummy! Daddy always makes me promise not to tell Mummy how much chocolate he let me eat.

"Daddy teaches me stuff too, like numbers and the _affabet_," Teddy continued. He recited the alphabet for Wolfie, who looked appropriately impressed.

"Wanna see something cool?" Teddy asked. Wolfie nodded. Teddy screwed up his face and turned his hair from what he assumed was his natural light brown (that's how it usually was after a nightmare) to bright purple.

"Isn't that cool?" Teddy asked, and the wolf nodded. Its eyes looked like it might have been smiling even though it kept its mouth firmly shut.

"Mummy can do it too," Teddy explained. "Sometimes we morph together and she shows me how to do funny noses and stuff!"

Wolfie looked more and more relaxed and happy as Teddy continued to talk and talk, telling Wolfie all about his morphing and his parents and his friends. But there was still a certain wariness that never quite left the wolf's eyes.

He told Wolfie about going clothes shopping with Mummy and picking out dozens of pairs of brightly colored and patterned socks for both him and Mummy. He told the story of going to watch Quidditch with Harry. He told about making Christmas cookies with Gran. But mostly he told stories about him and Daddy, because those were the stories he had the most of.

"My daddy is the best daddy in the whole world," Teddy told the wolf, having no idea how much those words meant to the man inside it.

Teddy was enjoying his talk with his new friend Wolfie, but eventually he started to feel sleepy again. He should probably go to bed. But he didn't want to. What if the monsters came back out of the shadows when he and Greeny went back up to his room alone?

He yawned widely and Wolfie looked concerned. "Can I stay here and sleep with you and Mummy?" Teddy asked. The wolf considered him for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Thanks!" Teddy said. He scooted closer to Wolfie and Mummy, picking up the edge of the blanket covering Mummy and sliding underneath it. He and Greeny laid down next to Mummy and the boy placed his head down in the thick fur on the wolf's back.

"G'night Wolfie," Teddy mumbled sleepily, letting his eyes close. He fell asleep quickly, not noticing that the wolf had turned its head to watch him, not seeing the expression on its face when he nuzzled into the beast's fur, and not knowing the wolf continued to stare at him for a long time as he slept peacefully at its side.

* * *

Author's Notes: I should be working on other things, like my chapter fics or, you know, not failing college. But the idea of little Teddy telling the wolf all about how much he loves his daddy without knowing that the wolf _is_ his daddy was just TOO ADORABLE not to write down immediately. There will be two more chapters, one the next morning and one a few days later. How will Teddy react to Wolfie's true identity? Please leave a review!


	2. The Next Morning

Author's Notes: Wow, so much positive feedback! I was almost a little nervous to post this; I really hope it lives up to all of your high expectations. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite-d. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

* * *

"Teddy?"

Teddy blinked, confused for a moment about where he was.

"Teddy?" his mummy asked again. Mrs. Weasley's blanket slid off her shoulder as she sat up to examine her sleeping son.

"Morning Mummy," Teddy said, turning his head slightly so it wasn't completely buried in grey fur. The fire had died but the sitting room was dimly lit by the sky outside. It was very early in the morning.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Mummy asked, sounding very surprised.

Teddy sat up too and pulled Greeny onto his lap as he examined his mummy's shocked expression. "I had a nightmare," Teddy explained. "You weren't upstairs."

Mummy ran a hand through her disheveled pink hair. "So you decided to come down here and curl up us?"

"I asked first!" Teddy declared crossly. He had asked Wolfie's permission after all. _Oh, Wolfie!_

"Mummy," he said excitedly, "this is my new friend, Wolfie!"

Mummy's eyebrows went up so far Teddy almost thought she was morphing her forehead to be smaller. "…your friend…Wolfie?" she asked slowly.

Teddy nodded, smiling.

"Are you awake?" she asked the wolf, patting it several times on the back. It turned to look at her. "Well of course you're awake, you don't sleep, do you?" she muttered.

"So you and Wolfie are friends, are you?" she asked Teddy.

"Yep," Teddy said happily, "we met when I came looking for you and Daddy. Wolfie's really nice and sometimes Wolfie gets nightmares too. I asked Wolfie if he wanted to be my friend so Wolfie and I are friends now."

"And you're not, I mean you weren't…you weren't scared when you saw Wolfie?" Mummy asked, furrowing her previously raised eyebrows.

"Nope," Teddy lied.

One eyebrow went back up.

"Okay, Greeny was a little scared at first," Teddy admitted. "But Wolfie's really nice, Mummy! Wolfie would never hurt me, so there's no reason to be afraid. Wolfie's my friend."

Mummy considered him for a minute. Then…she burst out laughing.

"Oh, I am going to get banners!" she declared between fits of laughter. "They're going to say 'I TOLD YOU SO' and I'm going to hang them all over the house and you," she said, slapping Wolfie on the back, "don't get to say a _thing_ about them!"

Teddy was confused as Mummy continued to laugh. He turned to Wolfie to see Wolfie watching Mummy with a less-the-amused expression.

"What's so funny, Mummy?" Teddy finally asked.

Mummy sighed, calming down a bit at last. "Everything, Teddy dear. Everything." She looked at Wolfie, then back at Teddy, and said more seriously, "I'm really glad you're not afraid, Teddy."

"Nope, Wolfie's my friend," Teddy repeated. "I told Wolfie all about me and Greeny, and you and Daddy, and Harry and Gran."

"You did?" Mummy asked.

"Yep," Teddy replied. "Wolfie is a good listener."

"Yes," Mummy muttered, looking at Wolfie thoughtfully for a minute. "But actually," she said, looking back at Teddy, "Wolfie here already knows all about you."

The wolf moved very suddenly, standing up and turning its whole body to face Mummy, its yellow eyes wider than ever.

"Yes, I'm going to tell him," Mummy answered the wolf as though it had asked her a question, meeting its wide stare with a determined one of her own. "He's clearly not afraid of you. You're his friend Wolfie, for Merlin's sake!"

Mummy and Wolfie continued to stare each other down for another minute before the wolf finally gave in and nodded glumly.

"How does Wolfie already know about me?" Teddy asked, slightly baffled.

Mummy turned to look at him, a determined gleam still in her eyes. "Because, Teddy, the wolf is Daddy."

Teddy stared at his Mummy. Then he turned to look at the wolf. The wolf hung its head and peered at Teddy sadly.

Then he looked back at Mummy. Then back to the wolf again. Then back to Mummy.

"The wolf…is Daddy?" he repeated, not quite sure he was ready to buy it.

Mummy nodded. "Yes Teddy. You see, your daddy is a werewolf, which means that most of the time he looks like – well – Daddy. But every once in a while he turns into the wolf." She gestured to the wolf beside her.

Teddy looked between her and the wolf again. "Are you sure?" he asked, not quite able to shake the feeling she was about to announce it was a joke. How could the wolf be Daddy?

"I'm very sure, dear," Mummy replied.

Teddy examined the wolf again. It really didn't look like Daddy at all. Except it had very sad eyes. Daddy had very sad eyes sometimes, mostly when he didn't think Teddy was looking at him.

"Daddy?" he asked the wolf.

Terribly sad yellow eyes looked into his for a moment before the wolf slowly nodded. Teddy's mouth fell open. He stared.

"Teddy," Mummy said, looking a little concerned. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Daddy is the wolf," Teddy said quietly, continuing to stare.

"Yes, that's right, sweetie," Mummy said slowly, "but remember, Teddy, it's not scary, right? You told me you weren't scared, remember? You know Daddy would never hurt you, right?"

Teddy wasn't listening. "It's really true?" he asked, still staring at the sad and now slightly pained looking wolf, "That's really you, Daddy?"

The wolf nodded again.

"Teddy…" Mummy started again.

"That is SO COOL!" Teddy exclaimed. His mummy and the wolf both jumped. Mummy's concerned expression cleared immediately as she tried to stifle a second round of laughter. But Teddy wasn't watching her. He was watching the wolf…Wolfie…his daddy…his wolf-daddy, whose expression of pain and sadness had been replaced with a look of wide-eyed shock.

Teddy stood up and put his hands on his hips like Mummy did when she wanted to say something matter-of-factly. "Well, its no wonder we got along so well," he declared.

Mummy lost her battle with the laughter. She let out a cackle and rolled over backwards where she sat, not minding as her head bumped against the front of the couch, clutching her stomach as she laughed and laughed. "Oh, so many banners!" she howled.

Teddy and his wolf-daddy exchanged a look. "Mummy's weird," Teddy said. Wolf-Daddy nodded fervently and rolled his great yellow eyes. Teddy giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mummy said, pulling herself back up and pretending to frown at the pair of them.

"Well it's true!" Teddy told her, still giggling. Wolf-Daddy nodded again.

"Oh I see how it is," Mummy declared, putting her own hands on her hips now, "you boys are conspiring against me again, are you? Well, I won't have it! I'm going to get you!"

She lunged at Teddy who squealed and dodged her by moving closer to Wolf-Daddy, throwing his arms around Wolf-Daddy's neck and burying his face in his fur.

Mummy looked at the two of them standing so close together and something flickered in her eyes. Her expression became more serious as she and Wolf-Daddy exchanged a look.

"Okay, Teddy," she said, still smiling but no longer joking, "we need to set up some ground rules. Come'ere."

Teddy detached himself from Wolf-Daddy and went to go sit on his Mummy's lap. "Okay now, I'm very happy that you're not scared of Daddy, but you do have to be very careful with him when he is a wolf. You understand?" Teddy nodded. "Okay," she continued, "now whatever you do, DO NOT try to touch him on or near his mouth, you understand? His teeth are very sharp and dangerous. You can pat him on the head like this," she said, demonstrating what Teddy had already done last night, "and you can stroke him on his back," she continued, lightly petting her wolf-husband on his back, "but NEVER EVER put your hands, or any part of your body really, anywhere near his mouth. You understand?" Teddy nodded again. Neither the seriousness of her tone nor the grave look in Wolf-Daddy's eyes were lost on him.

Mummy picked Teddy up and turned him around to face her. "I need you to promise me, Teddy," she said, looking straight into his eyes. "I need you to promise me that you won't ever try to touch Daddy on the mouth when he is a wolf or you can't play with him anymore."

"I promise," Teddy said, and he meant it. He could tell this was not a joke or a rule to be tested.

Mummy smiled. "Good," she said, putting Teddy back on her lap, "no touching by the mouth, and everything will be fine. Oh, but you probably also want to avoid the pointy bits on the ends of his paws," she added as an after thought, "they're not as bad as the mouth, but if you cut yourself it will take a long time to close, even with magic. So be careful, okay?"

"'Kay," Teddy agreed.

"Excellent!" Mummy said cheerfully. Wolf-Daddy looked happier again.

"When will Daddy not be the wolf again?" Teddy asked.

"Well," Mummy said, looking at her watch, "in about half an hour, actually. I should get breakfast started," she added, putting Teddy down and standing up. "So, while I'm starting breakfast," she smiled cheekily, "how about Daddy gives you a little ride, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed as Wolf-Daddy took a step back and fixed Mummy with the same look he usually wore right before he told her she was crazy. Mummy ignored him as she picked Teddy up under the arms and set him down on Wolf-Daddy's back.

"Hold on tight!" she said.

Teddy immediately grabbed two handfuls of thick grey fur. "Ready!" he declared.

Nothing happened.

"Well go on!" Mummy said to Wolf-Daddy. Sitting on Wolf-Daddy's back, Teddy couldn't see the expression on Wolf-Daddy's face as he looked up at Mummy, but it seemed to amuse Mummy a lot. Finally, Wolf-Daddy broke into a reluctant trot.

Teddy squealed with delight and gripped the fur harder as Wolf-Daddy walked him around the sitting room and Mummy chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

"Big banners, Remus," she said as she departed.

Riding Wolf-Daddy was super fun. After a few laps around the sitting room, Teddy got more comfortable and cried, "Faster, Daddy, faster!" Wolf-Daddy sped up a fraction. Mummy appeared back at the door. "Now not too fast," she told Teddy, her eyes twinkling, "don't want to wear your poor old dad out now." Wolf-Daddy let out a huff that made Mummy laugh again as she returned to the kitchen.

Wolf-Daddy took Teddy for a ride around the whole house, moving very cautiously as he mounted the stairs, making sure Teddy wasn't about to slide off. They visited his and Mummy's room, then Teddy's room, then they just poked into the bathroom because it was a little small for the great wolf. "Let's go see Mummy!" Teddy said. Obediently, Wolf-Daddy took Teddy back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Wotcher!" Mummy greeted them, standing at the stove making sausages. She looked at her watch again and then at Wolf-Daddy. "It's about time, isn't it?"

Wolf-Daddy nodded. Mummy put the sausages on a plate and led the way back to the sitting room. "Time for what?" Teddy asked as he and Wolf-Daddy followed her back to the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Time for Daddy to change back into Daddy," Mummy said, scooping Teddy up off of Wolf-Daddy.

"Oh, okay," Teddy said, not sure he was happy or sad about this.

"We're going to give your dad some privacy, yeah?" Mummy said as Wolf-Daddy laid back down on the rug.

"I wanna see it," Teddy told her, but she shook her head.

"Nope, this is your dad's thing," she said simply. Balancing Teddy on one hip, she took her free hand and grabbed Mrs. Weasley's blanket. She pulled it over Wolf-Daddy, covering him from snout to tail. Then she pulled out her wand and muttered several spells that Teddy didn't know at the time, but that he would realize when he was older, were very powerful silencing charms. "There," she said, and carried Teddy back to the kitchen.

Teddy's plan was to wait for his mummy to put him down and then run back to the sitting room before she could stop him. Unfortunately, Mummy seemed to have anticipated such a plan and didn't put him down. She put another quick silencer on the door for good measure, then started to break and scramble eggs with one hand, Teddy still held tight.

"Mummy?" Teddy asked.

"Yes Teddy?" Mummy said, nearly knocking the pan with eggs off the stove as her elbow caught the handle but managing a quick save.

"How does Daddy change back?" Teddy asked. "Is it like how you and I change? Does he just screw up his eyes, and 'poof!' he's Daddy again?"

A dark look passed over his mummy's face as she whisked the eggs. "No sweetheart," she said quietly, "it's a little more complicated for him."

Teddy watched her in silence for a minute, sensing that he shouldn't ask any more questions like that. "When will he be a wolf again?" he asked finally.

"Next time there's a full moon," Mummy answered, making her best one-handed attempt to get the eggs out of the pan and onto the plate. Only about a third of it landed on the floor.

"When's that?" Teddy asked.

Mummy frowned as she used her wand to vanish the eggs on the floor. "Daddy and I will let you know the next time it's coming, okay sweetie?"

"'Kay," Teddy said.

Mummy set the plate of eggs and sausages on the table, then went to the cupboard and pulled out several bottles of brightly colored potion. She checked her watch again.

"Why don't we go see how your daddy's doing?" Mummy asked.

"Yes please!" Teddy said.

Mummy carried him back to the sitting room, two of the potions in her other hand. The lump under the blanket was much smaller than it had been. It looked Daddy-sized now. It wasn't moving. Mummy put him down near the lump and walked over to kneel on the other side of it, setting the potions on the floor next to her. She pulled back part of the blanket to reveal Daddy's head.

"See," she said, smiling, "there's Daddy. All back to normal."

Teddy didn't smile. His daddy wasn't a wolf anymore, but he definitely didn't look normal. He was lying on his side facing Teddy, and Teddy could see that he was chalk white with dark circles under his eyes. He looked incredibly ill. He was also unconscious.

"Is he sick?" Teddy asked, his voice very small. He found Greeny where he had left him on the rug and pulled him into his chest.

"Not exactly," Mummy said, standing up to grab a large pillow off of the couch before kneeling back down and sliding it under Daddy's head. "Just tired. Changing into a wolf and back is very exhausting for him."

"He doesn't look tired," Teddy protested, squeezing Greeny, "he looks really sick. Why won't he wake up?"

"Oh he will," Mummy said. She started tapping Daddy's face with her hand. "Remus? Come on, wake up, Remus. Wake up." She tapped him harder, turning him so he was on his back a little more, his face facing hers. "Come on, Remus, you've got to take your potions. Wake up!"

Daddy's eyes fluttered open. "Dora?" he mumbled, his hoarse voice barely more than a whisper.

"Wotcher love," Mummy said, smiling at him. "I've got some potions for you."

Daddy groaned and winced and Mummy pulled his head and shoulders onto her lap, sitting him upright enough to drink without choking. "Here you go," she said, putting one of the bottles to his mouth and tipping it. He made a face at the taste or the potion, or maybe he was wincing again, but he drank down the whole potion. "And one more," she said, repeating the process with the second potion.

Teddy wondered if it was just wishful thinking, but he thought that maybe his daddy looked a little less pale after drinking the potions.

"Thanks," Daddy mumbled to Mummy as she set him back down on the pillow.

"Of course, love – wait, no, don't go back to sleep just yet," she said, tapping his face again as his eyes closed. "Remus, come on, stay awake. Someone wants to say good morning." She looked up and smiled at her son. "Come here and lie next to your dad, Teddy."

Teddy scooted closer and laid his head down on Daddy's pillow, facing him. Daddy looked even worse up close, but his eyes were open at least, and he did manage a smile when they focused on the boy's face.

"Teddy," he whispered happily.

"Are you sick, Daddy?" Teddy asked.

"No, just tired," he assured his son. "You're not afraid of me."

He tried to pass it off as a statement, but Teddy could hear the question in it.

He shook his head. "No, Daddy, I'm not afraid. You're my Daddy; I could never be afraid of you."

Daddy's smile got bigger, but he was losing the battle with his eyelids. "I'm so happy, Teddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Daddy let out a happy sigh as his eyes closed again.

"Let's let your daddy get some rest then," Mummy said, gathering up the empty potion bottles and standing up. "Let's get some breakfast," she said, sounding a little more cheerful than Teddy thought the situation called for.

Teddy followed his mummy back into the kitchen where she fixed up two plates of food, one for her and one for Teddy, but Teddy didn't feel very hungry.

"Is he always that sick when he turns back?" Teddy asked as Mummy stumbled on her way the grab glasses and juice. She was quiet long enough that Teddy didn't think she was going to answer before she said, "Yes Teddy, but he always gets better. Let him get some rest and he'll be up and about by dinner. Now eat up."

Teddy and Mummy ate breakfast together. When Mummy disappeared upstairs to get dressed for work, Teddy went back into the sitting room and laid back down next to his daddy, watching him sleep. Teddy wasn't worried. If Mummy said he'd get better, then he'd get better. But Greeny was a little worried.

Mummy reappeared looking not at all like someone who had spent the night on the floor. Her spiky pink hair was perfect, as was her make-up, and her full Auror robes billowed behind her as she swept back over to the rug.

"Alright sleepy-head," she said, bending down to shake Daddy's shoulder, "I've got to get to work so you've got to get to bed."

Daddy mumbled something Teddy couldn't understand. He was sure Mummy hadn't caught it either, but she had a guess.

"Yes I know that I usually get the morning after off," she said, pulling the blanket all the way off of him. He shivered and clutched at the fabric of his pajamas. "But I have to go in for that big case this morning, remember? If I don't take you up to bed now you'll spend the whole day down here. Is that what you want?"

More unintelligible mumbling.

"I didn't think so," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling.

Daddy let out the world's most tremendous sigh as he half-pushed himself and half-allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"There we are," Mummy said brightly. She tried to put his arm over her shoulder, but he mumbled, "I got it," so she let go and let him take her arm as they walked slowly to the sitting room door.

"Did you want any breakfast?" Mummy asked him.

Teddy saw his Daddy turn slightly green and shake his head. "Won't keep it down," he mumbled.

"Alright then, I'll put away the leftovers and you can have them when you're up to it."

Teddy followed his parents out of the sitting room. Daddy clutched the stair railing with white knuckles has he and Mummy slowly climbed up. Teddy felt the question, "Are you okay, Daddy?" forming on his lips, but he decided not to ask it. Daddy clearly wasn't okay, but Mummy promised he would get better.

In the bedroom, Mummy only just managed to throw back the covers before Daddy collapsed onto the bed. Teddy and Greeny stood in the doorway watching as Mummy tucked Daddy in and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Remus," she said. Daddy murmured a few words of thanks before snuggling deeper into the blankets and falling asleep.

Mummy turned back to Teddy with a small, sad smile before coming over to him, leading him back into the hall, and closing the bedroom door behind her.

"I have to go to work, okay Teddy?" she said quietly. "Your daddy needs to rest now, but you can wake him if you need something. But only if you really need something, okay sweetheart? Otherwise you need to let him sleep."

Teddy nodded.

"I'm going to leave you some lunch on the kitchen table for when you're hungry. Right now, why don't you go find something quiet to do while your daddy's sleeping? Why don't you go draw Daddy some nice pictures that you can show him when he wakes up?"

Teddy's eyes lit up, as his mummy knew that they would.

"I'll go draw him pictures!" Teddy said excitedly but quietly.

"That's my boy," Mummy said. She kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. Be good for Daddy, yeah?"

"Bye Mummy," he said. She went downstairs and Teddy dashed back to his room to grab his supplies.

Teddy was a really fantastic drawer. Mummy and Daddy always told him so. The walls and cupboards of the Lupin family house were covered in Teddy's fine artwork, and so was a good portion of Harry's house, and Gran's. Harry always laughed quite merrily as he tacked up Teddy's latest drawing on a wall that used to contain severed house elf heads or portraits of pureblooded bigots, not that Harry told him such things. Gran hung his artwork right next to pieces his mummy had made when she was his age.

He had a big box of crayons with over a hundred different colors. He also had some really nice colored pencils that Aunt Hermione had given him for his fourth birthday. Teddy, along with almost everyone else there, was very surprised when he unwrapped them. They had all been expecting a book.

Everyone he knew told him his artwork was really good, and he glowed with pride every time he heard it. But the praise that made him happiest of all was something he had overheard his Daddy say to his Mummy when he didn't know Teddy was listening.

_"Much better than your average four-year-old, I'd say. I think he could develop quite a talent when he gets older."_

Teddy had become even more dedicated to his art after he had heard that, determined to live up to his daddy's expectations. His daddy believed in him, and there was no greater feeling in the world.

Teddy spent all morning and most of the afternoon drawing new pictures for Daddy while Daddy slept in the next room, pausing only briefly to eat the sandwich Mummy had left him in the kitchen. It was late afternoon before Teddy finally heard sounds of movement in his parents' bedroom. He gathered up his new masterpieces and went to go see his daddy.

Daddy still didn't look very well, but he did look a lot better than he had that morning. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"Come on, Remus, get up," he muttered to himself.

"Hi," Teddy said.

Daddy's head snapped up, but he smiled as he looked at Teddy.

"Hello Teddy," he said warmly.

"Are you feeling better?" Teddy asked nervously.

"Much better," Daddy said. "What have you got there?"

"I drawed you some pictures!" Teddy said excitedly.

"For me?" Daddy asked.

Teddy nodded eagerly.

"Well then," Daddy said, swinging his legs back onto the bed and patting the mattress beside him, "why don't you come over here and show them to me? I mean…if you want," he added quickly.

Failing to notice his daddy's awkwardness, Teddy jumped up on the bed and crawled to sit right next to him, bringing his pictures.

"I worked really hard on them," Teddy said.

"Well, I am excited to see them," Daddy said.

Teddy placed the stack of drawings in his daddy's lap.

He expected instant praise as usual, but as Daddy picked up the first picture, his face showed nothing but shock.

Maybe he just didn't understand the picture.

"That's me," Teddy said, pointing to the boy with the sky blue hair in the picture, "and that's you," he said, pointing to the large grey wolf with the yellow eyes. Daddy didn't say anything. "Oh, and that's Greeny," Teddy said, pointing to the turtle in the blue-haired boy's hand.

Daddy continued to stare at the picture without saying anything.

"Don't you like it?" Teddy asked.

Daddy seemed to shake himself out of some very deep thoughts. "I…I do, Teddy. It's…it's very good. I guess I'm just…surprised. I'm surprised that you would draw me this way."

"Oh," Teddy said, still not entirely understanding what the problem was. "Oh, well, they're all that way," he said, taking the first picture from Daddy's hands to reveal the picture underneath, which showed a yellow-haired boy, a pink-haired women, and the large grey wolf.

"Mummy's in this one," he said.

"Yes, I see that," Daddy said quietly.

Teddy took the second picture. "This one is just you and me," he said, referencing the third picture, which showed a red-haired boy riding on the back of the large grey wolf. "It's when you took me for a ride," he explained, pointing to other elements in the picture that indicated it was set in his bedroom. "It was a lot of fun, Daddy. I thought you might like a picture of it."

He took the third picture to reveal the fourth. "That's last night," he said. The picture showed a pink-haired woman lying next to a large grey wolf in front of a fire while a brown-haired boy and a green turtle watched them from across the room.

"This is what it looked like the first time I saw you," Teddy explained. "You…you looked so scared, Daddy. Why were you scared?"

Daddy took his arm and wrapped it around Teddy's shoulders, pulling him in closer and softly nuzzling his purple hair before he finally confessed, "I was scared that you would be scared, Teddy. I thought that if you saw me like that, as a monster, that you would be frightened of me, that you wouldn't want me near you even after I changed back. And I couldn't bear that, Teddy. I love you so much, I couldn't bear the possibly that you would be frightened of me."

"But I'm not," Teddy said.

"I know," Daddy said, "I know that now. And it makes me so happy, Teddy, you have no idea."

They sat there for a while in silence, father and son. Teddy let his daddy hold him tight, because part of him knew that that was what his daddy really needed, much more than sleep or potions, to help him feel better again.

"Daddy," Teddy said quietly after a time.

"Yes Teddy," Daddy replied.

"I need a new grey crayon. Mine's all worn out."

And finally, Daddy laughed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Two down, one to go. The last one will just be two little moments in the days following this one. Did you like it? Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Just Like Daddy

Author's Notes: Well this is it, the final chapter! It's just a couple of little moments in the next few days. Sorry it took so long. In celebration of my last days of college classes, I decided to update all of my fics at the same time. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed!

* * *

A few days after the full moon, Teddy bounced up and down in anticipation, watching the sitting room fire closely.

"HARRY!"

Teddy's godfather barely had time straighten up and dust a bit of soot off his shoulder before Teddy collided with him and attached himself to Harry's leg.

"Well hello to you too, Teddy," Harry chuckled, prizing Teddy off of his leg and scooping the boy into arms.

"Hi Harry!" Teddy squealed excitedly.

Harry chuckled again. "You think we never saw each other," he said, "but I was just here last weekend, remember?"

"I missed you," Teddy told him.

"Well you know what, kiddo? I missed you too."

Harry put Teddy down and went to sit on the couch. Teddy jumped up to sit next to him.

"So," Harry said, "tell me what's been going on with you, Teddy."

"My daddy is a werewolf," Teddy announced.

Harry blinked several times. "Yes…yes he is," he said finally. "Err, how long have you known?"

"I saw him when he was a wolf," Teddy said.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "You saw him as a wolf?"

"Yep," Teddy said happily. He briefly recounted the story of waking up from his nightmare and venturing downstairs to find his mummy and the large grey wolf, and how he had made friends with the wolf.

"And then Mummy told me that Wolfie was actually Daddy!" Teddy finished his story excitedly.

Harry, having stayed silent as he patiently listened to Teddy's story, finally spoke again. "And you, you're not frightened at all? Now that you know that your dad turns into a wolf?"

"Nope!" Teddy said cheerfully. "Daddy thought that I would be scared, but I'm not. That's why Mummy put up the banner."

"Yes, I was wondering about that," Harry said, looking over at the huge black banner that was hung on the wall over the fireplace. The banner was so big that it stretched several feet on either side of the mantle. Eye-aching, multicolored neon letters spelled out the phrase, "I TOLD YOU SO".

"Is that Harry I hear?" Mummy said. She and Daddy came into the sitting room and sat down.

"Hello Tonks. Hello Remus. Teddy was just telling me about the banner."

Mummy laughed while Daddy groaned.

"It's a terrible eyesore is what it is," Daddy said.

"No it isn't," Mummy said. "It is a proclamation of my victory and a symbol of my eternal glory in the Hall of Being Right!"

Harry laughed. "Well, given what you are celebrating, I'm surprised there's only one of them."

"I know! I think I should get more," Mummy said.

"Nope, one is plenty," Daddy said shortly to Mummy. "Don't encourage her," he told Harry.

Harry raised and eyebrow at Daddy. "Surely your not upset that she was right, Remus?" Harry asked. "I would have thought with this, more than anything, you would have been very than happy to be proven wrong."

Daddy smiled. "I'm extremely happy, Harry."

"'Course he's happy to be wrong," Mummy said. "He just doesn't like that it comes at the expense of me being right."

They all laughed.

"Have you ever seen Daddy when he's a wolf, Harry?" Teddy asked.

The awkwardness in the room was palpable enough that even a four-year-old couldn't miss it.

"Err, just once," Harry answered.

Teddy looked around all of the grown-ups acting weird. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just not a very good story," Harry understated. "Not nearly as good as your story, Teddy. It sounds like you and Greeny had quite the adventure."

"And I didn't even tell you about when I got to ride on Daddy!" Teddy exclaimed.

Daddy covered his face with one hand while Mummy burst out laughing.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Teddy," Harry said, his face twitching as he fought to keep it straight.

"It was," Teddy confirmed.

"Now, Teddy," Daddy said, looking up, "I think there's something that we need to talk about."

The seriousness of his daddy's tone surprised him. "What's that?" Teddy asked.

"You…Teddy, you cannot just go around to telling people that I am a werewolf," Daddy said, looking uncomfortable. "Now it's perfectly alright that you told Harry, of course. But Teddy, other people, you shouldn't tell them."

"Why not?" Teddy asked, feeling his lip start to quiver. He hadn't meant to do anything wrong. Why did Daddy looked so uncomfortable? Why did he sound so sad?

But then Mummy chimed in, and she didn't sound sad or uncomfortable. Her tone was excited and mysterious as she said, "You can't tell anyone, Teddy, because it's _a secret!_"

Teddy's eyes widened. "A secret?" he whispered.

"Oh yes Teddy," Harry said. "It's a very secret secret that only super cool people like you and me get to know about."

"Is that true?" Teddy asked, looking at his daddy for conformation.

"Yes Teddy, it's a secret," Daddy said heavily.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Teddy asked.

"Sometimes grown-ups forget things, sweetie," Mummy said. "But never mind, eh? Just make sure you don't tell anyone, and it will all be fine."

"Okay, I won't tell," Teddy said. "And I'll tell Greeny not to tell anyone either."

"Excellent," Harry said, smiling. "Now why don't you tell me more about riding on your dad?"

Teddy missed the look that Daddy shot at Harry. "I drawed a picture of it!" Teddy exclaimed. "Wanna see it, Harry?"

"Of course I do!" Harry said.

Teddy jumped off the couch and grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled Harry out of the sitting room and up the stairs to show him the array of pictures that he and Daddy had fixed to a wall in Mummy and Daddy's bedroom, only just catching what his parents back in the sitting room said as he and Harry climbed the stairs.

"It's not actually a secret," Daddy muttered. "Just not something he should be blurting–"

"I know, love," Mummy replied. "But four-year-olds don't get subtle distinctions like that, do they? So for now, it's a secret."

* * *

A few evenings later, Teddy found his daddy sitting on the couch reading a book. Without invitation, Teddy hopped up on the couch and climbed into Daddy's lap. Daddy didn't seem to mind. He smiled as he carefully marked his page and set the book aside.

"Hello Teddy," he said.

"Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be a werewolf just like you!"

It would be years before Teddy could comprehend the levels of horror his words had inspired in his daddy. For the moment, Daddy kept a remarkably calm, if rather closed expression in place, but Teddy would look back on this later and realize the horrible battle that was being waged behind his stoic frown. He didn't want to scare the boy who had accepted him so easily with terrible stories about what being a werewolf was actually like, but at the same time, his soul was being ripped apart as his son, his beautiful, _healthy_ son, who had, by some shear miracle, escaped the curse that had plagued his whole life, wishing the dreaded curse upon himself.

But fortunately for Daddy, Mummy was there with the quick save.

"You are just a little power-hog, you know that?" she teased her son as she leaned against the sitting room doorframe with her eyes twinkling. "You can already morph yourself to look like anyone in the whole world, and now you want to turn into a wolf too? Leave some magic for the rest of us, won't you?"

Teddy pouted. "But I wanna be like Daddy!"

Mummy smiled as she entered the room and came to sit on the couch next to them. "Well of course you want to be like your daddy!" she said, settling in. "Your daddy is really cool. But you know, you're already a lot like Daddy, what with you two always conspiring against me!" she said with a mock glare. Teddy giggled. "The point is, sweetheart, that there are lots of ways you can be like Daddy that don't have anything to do with being a werewolf, okay? And if you want to be just like Daddy in those ways, than you can be just like Daddy in those ways. Well, actually, not _just like_ Daddy. Do try to stop short of almost getting expelled for blowing a turret off of the side of Hogwarts."

"I didn't do it," Daddy said automatically.

"Uh-huh," Mummy said disbelievingly.

"Sirius did it."

"Is that right?"

"It was all James's idea. I wasn't even there."

"Lines like that may have worked on old McGonagall a quarter-century ago, dear, but no one around here is buying what you're selling, are we Teddy?"

Teddy giggled again and shook his head.

"And you accuse me of turning him against you," Daddy said to Mummy.

"But I still wanna be a wolf!" Teddy insisted.

"No you don't, Teddy," Daddy said quietly, but Mummy looked thoughtful.

"Well, if you _really_ want to be a wolf, I suppose that's possible," she mused, ignoring her husband's horrified glare. "But you don't want to be a werewolf, Teddy," she continued. "No, what you want to be is an Animagus."

"A what?" Teddy asked.

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will," Mummy explained. "Trust me, its much better than being a werewolf. Daddy can only change at the full moon, but if you were an Animagus, you could be a wolf whenever you wanted, and you could also change back into a human whenever you wanted. Doesn't that sound better?"

"I guess," Teddy said, but he still pouted a little.

"Lots of really cool people are Animagi," Mummy continued. "Your daddy's best friends Uncle Prongs and Uncle Padfoot were both Animagi. Professor McGonagall is an Animagus and she's the headmistress of Hogwarts! No Teddy, I think being an Animagus is much more what you want. And you and Daddy could still be wolves together at the moon."

Teddy thought about it. "Okay," he agreed, "being an _An-magus_ does sound pretty cool."

"It's the coolest," Daddy said encouragingly.

Teddy was getting excited now. "I wanna be an _An-magus_!" Teddy said, bouncing a little on Daddy's lap. "How do I do it?"

"Sorry Teddy, but you have to wait until you're a grown-up before you can do that," Mummy said.

"Unlike Uncle Prongs and Uncle Padfoot…" Daddy said under his breath.

"Not really point of the story, Remus," Mummy interrupted. "_Teddy_ has to wait 'til he's grown up, and it's, oh what's the word, _legal._"

Teddy slumped and pouted again.

"Don't be like that, Teddy," Mummy said. "You might not be able to be a wolf just yet, but you and Daddy can still have lots of fun at the full moon. If you like, I'll get you a ball and you can teach your daddy how to fetch!"

"Haha," Daddy said humorlessly.

Teddy yawned.

"Bedtime," Daddy said, drawing Teddy into his arms and standing up.

Teddy closed his eyes and rested his head on his daddy's shoulder as he was carried up to bed, his mind full of thoughts about werewolves and Animagi. He would become an Animagus when he grew up, he decided, though part of him still wanted to be a werewolf instead.

Because Teddy Lupin was only four-years-old the first time he saw his daddy as a werewolf. He didn't know then that it was a curse. He didn't know about the hate and the fear. He didn't know about Ministry laws. He didn't know his Mummy had put silencing spells on the blanket so that Teddy would not hear his daddy's agonized screams as he transformed. He didn't know about a time before the Wolfsbane potion.

No, all Teddy knew at that time was the he loved his daddy. He knew his daddy was the coolest, smartest, most awesome-est person in the whole world. And he knew that if his daddy was a werewolf, then a werewolf was a pretty great thing to be.

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes: That's all for now! My first completed fic! Thanks you to all readers/reviewers/fav-ers/followers!

Okay, so I originally intended to just write this out and get the plot bunny out of my head, but I really have enjoyed my time playing in this little AU corner of the Harry Potter sandbox, and with so much positive feedback (I love you guys!), little sequel bunnies have started hoping on the edges of my mind. Right now I want to focus on my chapter fics, but there is a strong chance that other Teddy Lupin/werewolf firsts related stories will be written some time in the future, so keep an eye out!

In the meantime, my two other fics have just gotten updates too! _Morph_, my canon-compliant Teddy fic *sob*, is much less fluffy than this, but you might still like it. And _Werewolf Among Wizards_ is my (rapidly approaching epically long) Remus-centric MWPP fic. If you like Teddy and Remus as much as I do, be sure to check them out!

I'm graduating! Instead of flowers, please send virtual chocolates and reviews!


End file.
